Eclipsada
by Alz3id
Summary: Y sin darse cuenta Luna Lovegood la habia eclipsado


Eclipsada

**Y sin darse cuenta Luna Lovegood la había eclipsado**

**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.k Rowling, los tomé prestados para jugar con ellos un rato. **

No podía entender como había sucedido esto. Estaba consciente de que a finales de su quinto curso en Howarts se dio cuenta de que no tendría nunca algún futuro con Ron, ni con ningún otro chico, no porque se sintiera fea ni porque no tuviera pretendientes, al contrario si tenía y más de uno. No tendría futuro con ningún chico simplemente porque no le gustaban los chicos, solo Merlín sabe lo que le costó aceptarse así, se reprimía a horrores, sabía que nunca sintió esa típica euforia de las chicas de su edad al estar frente a un individuo del género masculino, solo los consideraba "lindos", como amigos y nada más. Estuvo un par de noches sin dormir, atando cabos, analizando su situación, se aterraba al llegar siempre a la misma conclusión, _"Me gustan las chicas"_ decía en susurros sin poder creerlo, no tenia respuestas, irónico siendo ella Hermione Granger la señorita me-las-se-todas-y-una-más. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, bueno debía aceptar que más de una vez se sorprendió a si misma observando detalladamente a una que otra chica linda de su casa, no es que ella fuera una pervertida ni mucho menos, es que esas leonas _"la provocaban", _también debía aceptar que ciertas fantasías subiditas de tono acechaban sus sueños, en tales fantasías alguna de esas chiquillas era la protagonista y esto no la disgustaba en lo más mínimo, al final se dio por vencida, era cierto, a Hermione Granger le gustaban las chicas, y si que le gustaban. Luego de aceptarlo se sintió bien, como si se hubiese deshecho de una carga aunque no completamente, no había tenido el coraje de contárselo a sus amigos, solo sus padres lo sabían, habían reaccionado jodidamente bien, alegando que ella era su orgullo, sin importar sus gustos ellos seguirían amándola; en sus siguientes años en Howarts se llevo otra pequeña sorpresa, ella no era la única con esa _"_condición"_,_ sostuvo algunos encuentros casuales con Angelina, Hannah y créanlo o no con Pansy Parkinson también, lo de ellas no duro mucho, pero el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo a escondidas se dio cuenta que la morena no era la perra fría y sin sentimientos que ella y el resto de los estudiantes en Howarts pensaban, era todo lo contrario, le confesó a Hermione que usaba esa fachada para poder seguir con el teatro que era su vida, ella había crecido en un mundo de apariencias así que eso ya era normal. Luego de graduarse siguió manteniendo su secreto. Ahora contaba con 20 años, un cargo en el Ministerio, una vida estable y una nueva interrogante invadía su mente _¿Por qué Ella? ¿Cómo pudo suceder? _No tenia respuesta, porque nada en esta vida es más difícil de entender que el amor; es impredecible e incontrolable y a Hermione le toco enamorarse de _Ella. _

Luego de la guerra _Ella _se había unido a su grupo de amigos. La veía casi a diario, su voz sonaba como una dulce melodía cada vez que ella lo pronunciaba _"Hermione Granger"_, no había perdido esa costumbre de llamarla por su nombre completo. Esa niña era adorable, tan inocente y soñadora, tan hermosa, ocurrente, graciosa, esa chica excéntrica que llevaba su varita en la oreja izquierda se metió en su corazón sin permiso y con ganas de quedarse un tiempo indefinido. Luna Lovegood, era la que la que le tenía el mundo al revés. Hermione no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento había perdido la cordura por esa chiquilla. Conocía cada detalle de ella, sabía que cuando estaba confundida acostumbraba a fruncir ligeramente los labios y miraba hacia su izquierda, sabía que cuando estaba nerviosa jugueteaba con el borde de su blusa, sabía que cada viernes de invierno luna usaría un enorme gorro que le cubría las orejas en su totalidad alegando que ese era el día en que los juistyupich estaban especialmente enojados y que intentarían entrar a sus oídos para gritarle canciones feas, sabia infinidad de cosas acerca de Luna. La escuchaba atentamente cada vez que le hablaba emocionada sobre esas raras especies que no aparecían en ningún libro, eran criaturas inexistentes, imaginarias quizá. Sin embargo ella la escuchaba, adoraba ver a Luna tan alegre y adoraba aun mas ver sus delicados labios moviéndose cuando hablaba. Estaba eclipsada, eclipsada de ella.

Se encontraba en su departamento con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Al fin les diría, estaban frente a ella esperando ansiosos lo que su amiga iba a decirles, _"Me gustan las chicas" _salió de sus labios a un tono casi imperceptible para los humanos, así que lo repitió un poco mas fuerte sonrojándose.

¿tanto drama para eso Herms? – soltó su amiga pelirroja sonriéndole – Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo, y creo que ni a Ron ni a Harry ni a mí nos sorprende

Yo pude notar que tus miradas siempre eran dirigidas a las chicas, las mirabas más o menos como Ron y yo las vemos, entiendes, eso y además que eres un tantito obvia – Error, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo mirando a Harry de una manera poco amigable

¡¿_Así como Ron y yo las vemos_? ¡Harry James Potter! – Hermione y Ron reprimieron su risa al ver a su amigo pelinegro palidecer frente a su novia. Aprovechando que su amigo estaba "ocupado" ofreciéndole mil y un disculpas tontas a su hermana, el pelirrojo se acerco a Hermione para hablarle

Herms, no es que lo supiéramos pero Harry y yo estábamos de cierto modo sospechando – la miro con un aire de complicidad – además, tienes que disimular un poco cuando te quedas embobada viendo a cierta rubia

Si Ron, me gusta Luna – Hermione se sonrojo un poco – pero es una tontería, jamás podre estar con ella, no quiero perder su amistad, tengo miedo que al confesarle reaccione mal, me tenga asco o que se yo, no la quiero espantar y mucho menos alejarla de mi

No puedo creer que este escuchando a Hermione Granger decir que tiene miedo, la mejor bruja de la casa de Griffindor, tienes que ser valiente, quizá te lleves alguna sorpresa, no pierdes nada con arriesgarte, cada segundo que calles esto será tiempo valioso que has perdido – Le sonrió reconfortándola. Ron no era precisamente el chico más listo que conocía, pero sabía lo que estaba diciendo, era cierto debía arriesgarse. Ahora se encontraba justo frente a la puerta de la casa de Luna, era cierto lo que ron le dijo ella era una Griffindor, debía demostrar su valentía

Hermione Granger, no esperaba verte hoy aquí – Esa sonrisa, Luna la miraba curiosa. _"Valentía mis cojones" _entro con pesar, sabía que luego de esto ya no habría marcha atrás. Se sentó mirando el fuego de la chimenea mientras Luna iba por té. Ensayaba mentalmente cada una de las palabras que utilizaría, al mismo tiempo visualizaba las posibles reacciones de Luna 1-Le gritaría que se alejara de ella para siempre mientras la miraba asqueada 2-Le lanzaría un expelliarmus, 3-Le diría que lamentablemente jamás podría sentir algo por ella, que era una chica y blablabla, en fin la mente de la castaña estaba llena de hipótesis negativas. Luna ya había regresado de la cocina y la miraba con la misma sonrisa soñadora de siempre. - ¿Qué ibas a decirme _Hermione Granger_?

Yo Luna… yo iba a decirte – _"Ok Hermione se valiente" _soltó una bocanada de aire entrecortadamente – Que a mí me gustan las chicas – lo dijo muy rápido, Luna la miraba confundida

¿Qué te gustan las chicas? – Luna seguía mirándola un tanto confundida

Si-si, y me gustas tú Luna…. Me he enamorado perdidamente de ti – Silencio. En un acto reflejo cerró los ojos esperando una reacción de la rubia, gritos, maldiciones, golpes tal vez… pero nada, no escuchaba nada, tenía miedo a abrir los ojos, cuando sintió que Luna se había acercado a ella estaba lista para esperar el impacto de la pequeña mano de la rubia, acompañada de algún insulto y firmado con un _"no vuelvas a acercarte a mí en lo que te queda de vida"_. Pero no, eso nunca llego, lo que escucho fue la voz de Luna realmente cerca de su rostro,_ su aliento…_

Tardaste más de lo que pensé Hermione – luego de esto la rubia unió sus labios con los de la castaña, fue un beso lleno de emociones. Esto era irreal, no podía estar besando a la chica de sus sueños, debía ser algún espejismo, levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, era real. – Yo también te amo y espere mucho tiempo por esto – dijo la rubia cuando ya habían roto el beso, apoyaba su frente en la de la castaña.

¿Cómo? ¿L-lo sabías? – Sentía como sus labios cosquilleaban aun

Los terebints me lo dijeron, anhelaba este momento y ellos me dijeron que no perdiera la esperanza, que en este mundo los sueños se hacen realidad – Luna le sonrió de una manera encantadora – mi sueño más preciado era estar contigo Hermione Granger, y mira, si se hizo realidad

¡Benditos sean los Terebints! – Volvió a unir sus labios con los de la rubia, esta vez de una manera más intensa, quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía, Luna le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Se besaron, probándose lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando. Se demostrarían sin palabras aquello que sentían y que les estaba quemando por dentro. Estaba infinitamente feliz, quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a la chica más hermosa, soñadora, excéntrica e inocente del planeta. Quería correr a decirles a sus mejores amigos que la chica de sus sueños también la amaba, que estaba feliz, estaba enamorada de una hermosa chica, estaba eclipsada por Luna Lovegood y no quería que eso cambiara por mucho tiempo.

**Espero les guste, es mi primer Femslash, no contiene mucho lemmon, lo hice decente xDD, pensé que era buena idea hacer un Luna/Hermione xd blablabla perdí la cordura escribiendo y quedo esto.**

**Ah, casi lo olvidaba, los juistyupich y los terebints son de mi invención miosmiosmios e...e xd eh eh y si no quieres que se enojen los Juistyupich y entren por tus oídos y te griten canciones feas, comenta xd asjhjahsjdhasdjg lo sé, sigo insistiendo "creo" que estoy loca._.**


End file.
